nnds_stashfandomcom-20200214-history
Phases
Steps on how to make a Model. Phase I - Blocking= The process of creating a Low-Poly Model. #'Create' base Model on Autodesk Maya. #*If remaining low-poly (no retopology), make sure Faces have four Edges at best, no more nor less. #**This allows programs to recognize patterns while computing a process. #If dynamic, Combine respective Model's feature segments (if present). #*If static, Combine the entirety of the Model as one object. #Appropriately rename the combined Model to what it is. #*This can be done through Windows Outliner. #Delete Model's History and Non-Deformer History, then apply Freeze Transformations. #*This can be done through Edit Delete All by Type and within the Poly Modeling tab. #'Export' finalized LP Model as an .OBJ file (OBJexport) to ZBrush. #*This can be done through File Export Selection.... #**If the file type is missing, then objExport.mll Plug-in is likely unloaded. #***Plug-ins can be loaded through Windows Settings/Preferences Plug-in Manager. lambert Common Material Attributes. For varying coloration on multiple objects, apply Lambert Material on selected object(s). Note that this process is not passed down to other softwares. - Smoothing= Depending on the Model, preview or apply Smooth before finalizing. You can use Multi-Cut around Edges to make them sharp. Press 3 to preview Smooth, while 2 allows you to see the former/current topology Wireframes. 1 cancels Smooth previewing. - Simplicity= During the Blocking Phase, it is important to keep as little detail as possible. The less Polygons, the better. - Outliner Groups= When combining or merging objects, a group is made in Outliner. However, ungrouping them can be difficult - if "transforms" are made and you want to delete them, you have to clear the history first. This can be done through Edit Delete All by Type History and Non-Deformer History. - Bending= Sometimes the action to bend something, commomly such as cylinders, can come into need. While the object is selected, this can be done through Deform Nonlinear Bend. Options for bending can be then found on the object's attributes, in the bend tab. To remove the effects of bending, history must be cleared. Refer to "Outliner Groups" wiki tab. }} |-|Phase II - Detailing= The process of creating a High-Poly Model. This step is specifically meant (but not only) for organic models! When creating a more solid and mechanical object, this can and/or should be used for small details, such as surface scratches and dents. #'Import' the .OBJ file attained from Autodesk Maya. #*This can be done on Tool Import. #*Toggle Edit after placing Model in order to manipulate its Polygons. #'Sculpture' as much in-depth details into Model as possible. #*Use DynaMesh to re-arrange Model geometry whilst keeping structural integrity. #**This can be done on Tool Geometry DynaMesh. #**If ineffective, prompt Del Lower prior on action. #***This can be done on Tool Geometry. #'Pre-process' and Decimate Model. #*This can be done through Zplugin Decimation Master. #'Export' finalized HP Model as an .OBJ file (OBJ Format *) to Autodesk Maya. #*This can be done on Tool Export. - Collision Distortion=While sculpturing, loose surfaces (such as an appendage) in proximity may become distorted to prevent conflicting collision. Told feature can be disabled by enabling BackfaceMask through Brush Auto Masking. }} |-|Phase III - Retopology= The process of optimizing a High-Poly Model. #'''Import the .OBJ file attained from ZBrush. #Make selected object live (magnet icon). #Use Quad Draw to cover entirety of live surface with a new object. #Apply UV on Model. #*This can be done through UV UV Editor. #*Apply Planar UV based on most surface covered by camera; Z, X or Y. #**Make sure Keep image width/height ratio is toggled. #***This can be done through UV Planar. #Toggle SoftenEdge and Unlock Normals. #*This can be done on Mesh Display. #'Export' finalized HP Model as an .FBX file (FBX export) to Substance Painter. #*Make sure Smoothing Groups and Tangents and Binormals are toggled. #**This can be done through File Type Specific Options Include Geometry. #*This can be done through File Export Selection.... #**If the file type is missing, then gameFbxExporter.mll Plug-in is likely unloaded. #***Plug-ins can be loaded through Windows Settings/Preferences Plug-in Manager. |-|Phase IV - Texturization= The process of normalizing a Game Model. #N/A |-|Phase V - Finalization= The process of implementing a Game Model. #N/A